<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Murder Whiles I Smile by Narya_Flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734294">And Murder Whiles I Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame'>Narya_Flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, aesthetic, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moodboard inspired by Starspray's OFC, Lady Tanith, who is Khamûl's mother, and a gardener and poisoner.  A gift for the SWG Block Party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Murder Whiles I Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts">StarSpray</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280667">A Poison Smile</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray">StarSpray</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>